


Voltei para você

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius vence o Véu para voltar para Remus. Só que Remus não está sozinho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltei para você

**Author's Note:**

> Desafio: "Remus e Snape estão juntos, apaixonados e felizes, mas Sirius volta do Véu da Morte, lúcido, e com muitas saudades do namorado, Remus. O que o Lupin vai fazer? Bônus se Sirius e Snape brigarem em público por 'outro motivo' mas sendo Remus a razão real da briga". (Marck)
> 
> Título: Voltei para você  
> Autor: Magalud  
> Classificação: PG ou maior de 12 anos  
> Casais: Remus/Severus, Remus/Sirius  
> Resumo: Sirius vence o Véu para voltar para Remus. Só que Remus não está sozinho.  
> Disclaimer: Não, nenhum deles é meu. Um monte de gente os possui: Jo, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, Rocco, e sabedeusmaisquem. Mas não eu – e justo eu, que faço o máximo para eles se divertirem às pampas! Não é uma injustiça?  
> Avisos: Fluff, Mpreg implied  
> Notas: Essa fic teve uma cena baseada em outra fic que eu li, mas a praga é que não me lembro o autor. Se você reconhecer a fic, diga para o autor que não ouve intenção de plagiar nada. E elogie a fic dele!
> 
> Notas 1: Amanda fez a betagem. Se ainda restou alguma bobagem, a culpa é minha!

**Voltei para você**

Era um almoço como outro qualquer em Hogwarts. Os alunos matraqueavam, e os professores conversavam polidamente entre si, num dia chuvoso e cinzento. Tudo parecia calmo, até o momento em que as portas se abriram ruidosamente e um homem entrou, chamando a atenção de todos.

Sirius Black.

Mesmo com os cabelos mais curtos, penteados para trás e uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, Sirius ainda era um homem atraente. Ele caminhou entre as mesas, sob os olhares admirados dos alunos. Os mais novos não sabiam de quem se tratava, mas os mais velhos encaravam espantados o redivivo e controverso membro da extinta Ordem da Fênix, o primeiro bruxo a escapar de Azkaban e que precisara morrer para ser redimido. Mas todas essas histórias tinham anos, pois tudo acontecera antes da derrota de Lord Voldemort, nos tempos em que Hogwarts tinha Harry Potter entre seus alunos. Depois de derrotar Voldemort, Potter tinha se mudado com sua esposa Ginevra para a Austrália, fugindo da fama.

Mas não importava o que os alunos diziam, porque os olhos pretos de Sirius Black não se desviavam da mesa dos professores. O recém-ressuscitado ignorou os olhares abismados e concentrou-se em uma só pessoa. Ele ficou de frente para ele e declarou:

– Voltei para você, Remy.

Pálido, Remus Lupin ergueu-se para dar a volta na mesa e ir até o ex-amante.

E caiu no chão, desfalecido.

A comoção foi grande. Vários professores acudiram, e ele abriu os olhos, com dificuldade, para se certificar de que Sirius estava mesmo ali, e que tudo era real. O ex-morto era um dos que segurava sua mão:

– Voltei, meu amor.

– Preciso... ver Severus... – Lupin ergueu-se, trêmulo.

Sirius o apoiou:

– Você está delirando. Vou levá-lo à ala hospitalar.

Dumbledore, que observara tudo calado, finalmente reforçou:

– Sirius, escute Remus. Leve-o até as masmorras. Depois podemos conversar.

Mesmo achando que talvez Dumbledore estivesse finalmente ficando caduco, Sirius obedeceu, intrigado. Remus foi caminhando lentamente, ainda sob o impacto do que acontecera. Ele realmente parecia ter dificuldade em acreditar estar vivendo tudo aquilo, notou Sirius.

– Wolfsbane – era a senha de entrada nas masmorras, e Sirius ficou surpreso de que Remus soubesse a entrada para os aposentos de Snape.

Assim que eles entraram, Sirius ficou surpreendido pelo caráter amistoso e aconchegante do local. Era uma sala de estar agradável, com um sofá confortável, duas poltronas em frente à lareira e vários porta-retratos ali dispostos. Mas a atenção de Sirius logo se voltou para o chão.

Dois cachorrinhos, aparentando seis meses de idade, correram em direção aos dois, abanando o rabinho para Remus. Um tinha pêlos pretos, e o outro era preto também, mas salpicado de manchas brancas. O que era todo pretinho aproximou-se de Sirius, cheirando-o, curioso com o estranho. Remus abaixou-se para acariciar o malhado:

– Estes são Cástor e Pólux.

Nesse momento, do aposento seguinte, entrou Severus Snape, de camisa branca e calça preta, descalço, com mais um cachorrinho no colo:

– Remus, é você? Por que vol... – interrompeu-se, empalidecendo ao dar de cara com o recém-chegado. – B-Black?

– Snivellus – Sirius rosnou. – Remy quer falar com você.

Percebendo a tensão no ar, os cachorrinhos começaram a rosnar, arriscando latidos. O filhotinho que estava no colo de Snape começou a retorcer, e logo foi deixado no chão. O animalzinho encarava Sirius com um olhar penetrante.

– Como você conseguiu voltar de Além do Véu? – inquiriu Snape.

– Isso – disse Sirius friamente – só diz respeito a Remy e mim.

– Sirius, Severus e eu estamos casados – esclareceu o lobisomem. – Faz mais de um ano.

Foi a vez de Black empalidecer. Ele olhou para um, depois para o outro.

– Remy, eu voltei por sua causa. Só meu amor por você foi forte o bastante para vencer o Véu. Eu não fiz essa viagem toda só para desistir de nós dois.

Os olhos pretos do Mestre de Poções adquiriram um brilho gelado de ônix:

– Então, _Remy_, é melhor você fazer logo sua escolha. Seu marido ou seu antigo amante?

– Severus, por favor...

– Pois eu não vou ficar aqui esperando para ver se caio nas suas graças. – Ele estava pálido, os lábios brancos de tão apertados. – Espero que faça a fineza de me comunicar quando tiver tomado uma decisão.

E sumiu para dentro de seus aposentos, enquanto Remus tentava chamá-lo:

– Severus! Por favor, não seja assim! Severus!

– Deixe, Remus. Esse seboso nunca soube ter uma conversa racional em toda... **AI!**

Sirius ergueu a perna e, grudadinho nela, com os dentinhos cravados no seu calcanhar, estava o terceiro cachorrinho, o mais pretinho deles, que tinha saído do colo de Snape. O bichinho ficou suspenso no ar, sem largar da mordida.

– Ei, amiguinho! Assim é jogo baixo!

– Nigella! – ralhou Remus. – Solte-o já!

Ele retirou a cadelinha, que rosnava, tentando manter os dentes no calcanhar de Sirius. Os outros dois começaram a latir para Sirius, e o lobisomem explicou, pondo a bichinha no chão:

– Ela é muito agarrada a Severus. Estava apenas tentando defendê-lo.

Remus acalmou os outros filhotes, e Sirius massageava o calcanhar, sentado no sofá.

– Casamento estranho, o seu. Um marido temperamental com cachorrinhos mais temperamentais ainda.

Novos latidos de protesto, e Remus insistiu:

– Cástor! Pólux! – Os filhotes obedeceram, mas Nigella ainda rosnava baixinho. Remus respirou fundo. – Talvez seja bom você saber que esses filhotes são meus. Meus e de Severus.

– Sim, eu estou vendo que são seus e de... – ele interrompeu-se, arregalando os olhos. – Como assim? Não quer dizer...! Não pode ser! Lobisomens são estéreis! E eles não têm... filhotes, têm?

– Em primeiro lugar, essa história de que licantropos são incapazes de ter filhos não é inteiramente verdade. O que ocorre é que a cruza é difícil e a maior probabilidade é que os filhotes sejam lobos. Severus pesquisou durante meses até aperfeiçoar uma poção que o engravidasse sem riscos. A gravidez precisa ser assistida.

– Ele carregou os três?

– Sim, e foi arriscado. A gravidez só durou quatro meses, e foi secreta. Não sabemos se é exatamente ilegal, mas Dumbledore está nos apoiando em tudo. Severus está afastado das aulas até que os bebês se transformem.

– Er, Remy, não é que eu queria ser exigente, nem nada, mas... como vocês terminaram tendo filhos de quatro patas e outra espécie?

– É normal na reprodução dos lobisomens, segundo a pesquisa de Severus. Ele teve que ir aos Bálcãs para conseguir material. Na primeira fase, eles são filhotes de lobo. Depois, os pêlos caem e eles viram bebês humanos. A transformação é arriscada, por isso Severus desenvolveu a poção. Há grande risco de nem todos os filhotes chegarem à forma humana.

Sirius encarou os filhotes, agora com outros olhos. Os bichinhos o encaravam, desconfiados. Ele chegou a mão perto deles, e os três foram se aproximando, cheirando-o. Nigella rosnou, baixinho, e Sirius retirou a mão antes que ela tivesse chance de mordê-lo de novo.

– Está querendo me dizer que esses filhotinhos vão virar bebês?

– Em pouco tempo, talvez nessa semana ainda – esclareceu Remus, sem evitar um sorriso de pai orgulhoso. – Nigella, por exemplo, já está perdendo os pêlos. É preciso acompanhar de perto a transformação. Pena que a lua cheia esteja tão próxima.

– Eles são muito engraçadinhos – Sirius deu de ombros. – Eu só não consigo acreditar que eles sejam seus com... Snape. Como é que você foi se juntar ao seboso, Remy?

– Você não faz idéia do que aconteceu depois que você... er, morreu. Fiquei arrasado, Harry também, e eu não pude ajudá-lo, Sirius. Eu estava com muita raiva. Com muita raiva mesmo.

– Raiva de Harry?

– Não, sua anta. Raiva de você!

– Oh – Sirius pareceu constrangido. – É comum ter raiva dos mortos. A pessoa se sente abandonada.

– No seu caso, Sirius, foi ainda pior. Você morreu por sua própria culpa, sua própria estupidez! Porque eu vi você morrer, lembra? Eu estava lá. Eu vi você desafiando aquela louca, provocando-a! Foi irresponsável, Sirius, irresponsável e inconseqüente! Fiquei com raiva porque você não pensou em mim, não pensou em nós, não pensou em Harry, não pensou na Ordem!

Aquilo fez Sirius encolher, envergonhado.

– Na verdade, a Ordem não sentiu minha falta. Eu quase não fiz nada pela causa.

– Você deu a casa pela Ordem, Grimmauld Place. Não foi pouca coisa, pois era muito bem protegida. Mas não foi só isso. Ao jogar sua vida fora, você quase matou Severus e comprometeu toda a causa. Cheguei a pensar que ele não sobreviveria.

– Como assim?

– Quando você morreu, seu elfo Kreacher se libertou do compromisso de sigilo a respeito da Ordem. Ele contou tudo à pessoa a quem era realmente leal, sua prima Narcissa Malfoy. Ela trocou a informação com Voldemort, poupando Draco de receber a Marca Negra. Não preciso dizer que foi um milagre termos achado Severus com vida.

– E foi assim que vocês... se aproximaram?

– Não na verdade. Mas isso ajudou. Ambos estávamos furiosos com você, eu mais do que ele, se quer saber. Fomos nos aproximando muito lentamente. Severus é um homem muito reservado, e não confia facialmente nas pessoas, muito menos em mim, com o nosso passado. Mas terminei descobrindo que eu o amo, e que na verdade ele é uma pessoa fascinante, Sirius.

– Você... – Sirius quase sussurrava – Você... me esqueceu...

Remus suspirou, e os três filhotes ganiram, sentindo seu desconforto. Sirius ficou admirado de ver como eles eram intuitivos e sensitivos.

– Sirius, você estava morto. Jamais imaginei que pudesse voltar. Eu estava muito mal, indo rapidamente para um lugar ainda pior. Não pode me condenar por querer seguir adiante com minha vida.

– Eu só voltei por sua causa, Remy. Só por isso pude voltar... por amor a você. Eu amo você tanto que não consegui ficar lá. Eles me deixaram voltar, sob uma condição. Ou melhor, duas.

– Eles? Quem são eles?

– Não posso dizer. É uma das condições. A outra depende de você.

– Depende de mim?

– A segunda condição para eu ficar aqui é que alguém me aceite como parte de sua alma, um amor incondicional. Se você não me aceitar, eu vou sumir e morrer. Desta vez é para sempre, porque não vou ter mais ninguém aqui para mim. Sem você, Remy, eu vou morrer.

Remus empalideceu e nesse momento, um barulho ouviu-se lá dentro.

– Severus... Severus, espere! – Remus se ergueu, os filhotes latiram e o Mestre de Poções entrou na sala. – Não se precipite.

– Precipitar-me? – O rosto de Snape era pura fúria. – Como eu estarei me precipitando se a vida de Black depende de você escolhê-lo como amor de sua vida?

– Você estava escutando? – Sirius se espantou.

– É claro – responderam em uníssono Remus e Severus.

– Sempre um Slytherin traiçoeiro, hein, Snivellus?

Latidos altos e furiosos encheram a sala, e Nigella voltou a morder-lhe o calcanhar sem sequer pensar duas vezes.

– **AI! **De novo?

– Boa menina – riu-se Severus. – Cuidado para não pegar alguma doença.

– Severus, por que você não leva as crianças para dentro? Sirius e eu vamos até Hogsmeade.

– Muito bem, então. – Tom gelado. – Se você e esse vira-lata voltarem a ficar juntos, aviso-o de que não abro mão da guarda dos meus filhos. E você nunca mais voltará a vê-los.

– Não precisa fazer ameaças, Severus.

– E se você decidir abandonar sua família, não se incomode em voltar para essa casa – Abaixou-se para colocar os três filhotes no colo. – Vamos, crianças.

Remus suspirou, enquanto Severus dava um jeito de, mesmo sem as vestes longas, parecer estar esvoaçando seus mantos, e sumia para dentro dos aposentos íntimos. Sirius notou o ar abatido do amigo.

– Vamos, Remy, vamos visitar Rosmerta.

No Três Vassouras, Remus só conseguiu pedir uma Butterbeer. Sirius o acompanhou.

– Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Deixar uma decisão dessas nas minhas mãos?

– Desculpe, Remy. Jamais pensei em encontrar essa situação: você casado e cheio de filhos. Mas nós podemos ter uma segunda chance, se você quiser.

– Sirius, você mesmo disse. Eu sou um pai de família agora. Não posso abandonar meus filhos. Você saber o quanto eu sempre quis ter filhos meus.

– Podemos ter nossa própria família! Nossos filhos! Ao contrário do sebento, eu gosto muito de crianças.

– Ao contrário de Severus, você não engravidaria. Você não tem esse tipo de compromisso, Sirius. Não quero ofendê-lo, nem pense que eu o amo menos por isso, mas há certas coisas que Severus tem e você nunca terá.

– Que coisas? O que está me dizendo?

– Sirius, você é o amor de minha vida. Nunca amei e nunca vou amar ninguém como amo você, mas a verdade é que Severus me dá coisas que você não pode me dar.

– É por causa dos filhos? Remus, eu engravido se você quiser.

– Sabe que ele fez tudo escondido?

– O quê?

– Severus. Durante meses ele pesquisou sobre a reprodução de lobisomens, apesar das restrições do Ministério ao assunto. Testou poção após poção antes de me perguntar se eu queria tentar. Ela ia fazer uma surpresa, mas terminou me contando, de medo que eu fosse ter um troço. Eu quase tive – Remus sorriu, olhando para a garrafa com um olhar vago, lembrando-se. – Ele nunca me disse nada, eu nunca pedi, nem sabia que era possível. Só perguntei se ele aceitaria se adotássemos uma criança, e uma vez só. Ele disse que não queria adotar, que se ele não podia ter um herdeiro legítimo, era melhor não ter um. Achei que ele tinha fechado a porta para filhos e nunca mais toquei no assunto. Ele já estava pesquisando.

– Ele comprou você. Usou os filhos para prendê-lo, Remy! Você me ama!

– Sim, eu amo você. E amo Severus também. Ele é meu marido, e eu me casei por amor, muito antes de termos as crianças, Sirius.

– Ele se aproveitou de você. Você estava sozinho, carente, confuso. Ele se aproveitou de seu luto.

– E porque ele faria isso?

– Desprezo. Vingança. Você sabe que ele não perdoa nem esquece. Deve estar planejando isso desde o quinto ano.

– Eu sei que ele não perdoa nem esquece. Mas você não sabe de tudo sobre ele.

– Talvez. O que eu estou vendo é que você vai me deixar morrer por causa dele. Eu nunca pensei que faria isso, Remy.

– Sirius, você não entende. Eu sou feliz com Severus. Sinceramente. Completamente. Eu ter que escolher entre vocês dois é cruel.

– E eu não vou fazer você feliz? É isso que está dizendo? Você não foi feliz comigo antes?

– Eu vou repetir: eu amo você e fui muito feliz a seu lado. Quando você morreu, eu pensei que também deveria ter morrido, de tanta saudade. Estou muito feliz por vê-lo, Sirius. E você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Mas o que está me pedindo... é impossível.

– E Snivellus não ajuda em nada, ameaçando tirar seus filhos.

– São filhos dele, também. E ele vai ser um bom pai.

– Nossos filhos serão amados, Remy. Snape não vai brincar com as crianças, não vai abraçá-los, não vai dar carinho. Que criança pode viver sem isso?

– Se você não notou, ele estava com os três no colo. Severus vai ser um bom pai.

– E eu não? Está querendo dizer que meus filhos vão se pendurar nos lustres?

– Não foi isso que eu disse. Mas o pensamento me ocorreu, sim – sorriso discreto.

Sirius terminou sorrindo também, tomando mais um pouco de sua Butterbeer. De repente, ele se virou para o seu grande amor:

– Remy, você está feliz? Digo, com... Snape? Ele faz você feliz?

O lobisomem fez uma pausa, mas olhou para Sirius e seus olhos brilhavam quando respondeu:

– Eu nunca pensei que um dia pudesse ter o que Severus está me dando. Então eu acho que sim, Sirius, eu estou feliz. Severus me faz feliz.

– Está bem, então. Estou vendo que não vou convencê-lo a largar Snivellus nem para salvar minha vida. Er... Acho que vou passar os dois dias que me restam com Harry. Sabe onde ele está?

– Austrália – respondeu Remus. – Quis afastar-se de tudo e de todos depois da queda de Voldemort. Ele e Ginny vão gostar de vê-lo.

– Moony, talvez eu não o veja mais. Não sei se vai dar tempo de voltar a Hogwarts antes de... Bom, antes de eu partir.

– Sirius, eu... não sei o que dizer. Eu lamento tan...

– Tudo bem, Remy, eu entendo. Espero que você seja mesmo feliz. E avise Snape que se ele o magoar, eu volto para assombrá-lo e azucriná-lo de tal modo que vai se arrepender se o fizer sofrer.

Rapidamente, ele deixou o Três Vassouras. Remus suspirou, olhando para sua Butterbeer. Pensando no passado.

o 0 o

Sirius Black estava fumegando. Seus passos duros e ruidoso ecoavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts enquanto ele ia até o Grande Salão, onde Remus e Severus tomavam o café. O elfo que cuidava dos filhotes o informava que os mestres tinham resolvido sair juntos pela primeira vez em meses. Sirius aproveitou para olhar o aposento e viu os três filhotes juntos, ainda adormecidos, todos no mesmo berço, embora houvesse três bercinhos esperando que eles fizessem a transformação para bebês humanos. E algo naquela visão fez o ódio irromper dentro de seu coração. Ele viu o berço. O berço que tinha o brasão da família Black.

Quando Sirius Black mais uma vez invadiu o Grande Salão, seus olhos assestaram contra a Mesa Principal. Remus parecia abatido, e Severus estava a seu lado, no canto direito da mesa. O primeiro a vê-lo foi Snape, que espremeu os olhos.

Ótimo. Era ele mesmo que Sirius queria ver se espremendo todo. Ele acelerou o passo.

– Sirius? – Remus estava espantando.

– Olá, Remy – Os olhos de Sirius, porém, estavam fixos em Snape. – Passei nas masmorras para me despedir, mas não havia ninguém lá. Fui ver os... pequenininhos e tive uma surpresa. O berço é propriedade da família Black.

– Oh, bem, desculpe, Sirius, mas Severus sugeriu, porque ele tem muitos feitiços protetores, e eu não pensei que...

– Aquele berço está na família há centenas de anos – interrompeu Sirius rispidamente.

Snape se ergueu, a voz baixa e perigosa:

– Não houve intenção em desrespeitar a sua mui nobre e antiga família, Black.

– Meu irmão Regulus dormiu naquele berço! – Sirius apontava o dedo contra Snape – Você não tinha direito de pegá-lo, Snivellus.

– Oh, então queira me desculpar, mas eu pensei que você estava morto. Oh, espere, não foi erro nenhum. Você _estava_ morto.

– Você tomou algo que não lhe pertencia!

– Eu não roubei nada seu, Black.

– Roubou, sim! Você tomou uma coisa que me pertence! Não pense que vou perdoá-lo por isso, seu Slytherin nojento!

– De onde você tirou a idéia de que eu pedi perdão a você?

– Pois devia! Você me tomou uma coisa que não era sua, Snivellus!

– Ainda estamos falando do berço de seu irmão?

Aquilo foi pior do que um tapa no rosto de Sirius. Ele chegou a cambalear, de tão admirado, depois virou-se, incapaz de agüentar o ar vitorioso de Snape, e simplesmente saiu do Salão, ignorando os gritos de Remus.

o 0 o

Dois dias se passaram, dois dias muito especiais. Sirius conseguiu voltar a Hogwarts depois de quase matar de susto Harry e sua mulher Ginny. O jovem ficou muito emocionado por poder ver seu padrinho, mas Sirius não tinha ficado nada satisfeito com o afilhado. Tudo porque (na visão de Sirius) Harry deveria ter ficado indignado com Remus por ter escolhido ficar com Snivellus. Harry alegara que Remus quase enlouquecera de dor quando pensara ter perdido Sirius e só Snape tinha dado um jeito nele. Todos temiam que Remus tentasse tirar a própria vida, mas Snape tinha lhe devolvido o sorriso ao rosto. Sirius rosnara diante da injustiça das coisas.

Ver o afilhado trouxera a Sirius sentimentos muito contraditórios. Harry crescera e se desenvolvera, não era mais o adolescente desengonçado que ele vira na última vez. Agora ele era um jovem adulto, extremamente parecido com seu pai James. Ao olhar para Harry, Sirius sentia a perda dos dois: pai e filho. Dar adeus a Harry tinha sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele já fizera em sua vida. Agora ele tinha que fazer uma coisa impossível.

Dar adeus a Remus.

Foi Snape quem abriu a porta, trazendo no colo não um cachorrinho, mas uma menininha de uns oito ou 10 meses de idade. Ela encarava Sirius com curiosidade, os bracinhos rechonchudos e um cabelinho encaracolado muito preto.

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram ao vê-lo.

– Black.

– Eu... vim ver Moony – Ele viu os outros dois cachorrinhos se aproximando dos seus pés, começando a cheirá-lo. Eles pareciam ter perdido muito pêlo.

– Remus não está aqui. A noite hoje tem lua cheia e ele foi para o Shrieking Shack.

– Você o deixou sozinho? – Black sentiu o temperamento se inflamar. – O que há, Snape? Não agüenta ver o lobo?

– Não lhe devo satisfações, mas se isso o faz sentir-se melhor, saiba que nunca rejeitei meu marido durante uma transformação. A idéia de afastar-se foi dele, por causa de Nigella.

Sirius olhou a menina:

– Ele não machucaria uma criança, ainda mais sua própria filha.

– Eu sei disso, e falei isso a ele. Mas ele alegou que ela ainda é muito novinha e podia se assustar. Na fase de filhote, ela nunca se assustou, mas como humana, ela pode não entender.

– Ela é linda. – Sirius observou que ela tinha os olhos pretos de Snape, mas o nariz e a boca eram de Remus. Ele engasgou. – Eu... devo partir em breve. Queria me despedir. Quando eu saí, eu estava um tanto... alterado.

Depois de uma pausa, Snape ajeitou a bebê no colo:

– Tenho certeza de que Remus vai lamentar não ter podido se despedir corretamente.

– É, eu também. Snape... Cuide dele.

– Por que não vai ao Shireking Shack? Você é um animago, e o lobo certamente vai reconhecê-lo em sua forma canina.

– Isso é muito decente de sua parte. Você não se importa se eu for?

– Estou fazendo isso por Remus. Ele vai gostar de vê-lo. Vai sentir sua falta.

– Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Se ele tivesse me escolhido... você teria mesmo sumido com as crianças?

– É melhor não desperdiçar energia em sentimentos inúteis. Se isso lhe serve de consolo, saiba que sua morte não me dará qualquer tipo de prazer.

– Isso é surpreendente, vindo de você.

– Mostra o quão pouco você me conhece, mas ainda assim me julga.

Sirius preferiu não responder ao insulto velado.

– Você o ama?

– Sim.

– Cuide dele.

– Farei isso. Boa sorte, Black.

o 0 o

Normalmente, Remus Lupin acordava abatido após uma noite de lua cheia. Mas aquela manhã parecia especialmente dolorosa. Moony e Padfoot tinham mais uma vez assombrado o Shrieking Shack, como nos velhos tempos. Se durante a noite ele ficara feliz com a presença de seu amigo, no amanhecer sua ausência lhe trouxera um vazio bem maior do que ele previa.

Sirius não estaria mais ali, nunca mais. Dessa vez era para sempre. Sirius só precisava que ele concordasse, e ele teria seu amigo de volta. Mas não tinha sido assim, ele escolhera Severus! Era como se ele tivesse traído a amizade de Sirius, mas ele não podia dar as costas a Severus, a quem também amava.

Era estranho. Por um instante fugidio, ele imaginou se seu ex-amigo Peter Pettigrew passara por esses dramas de consciência.

Mal ele pisara o pé em Hogwarts de volta, recebeu um recado para ir ao escritório de Dumbledore. Arrastou-se até lá, deprimido. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Severus ali, esperando-o, com um carrinho de bebê para trigêmeos. O peito de Lupin se encheu de calor e amor ao olhar as três criancinhas no carrinho: Nigella olhou para ele e sorriu, Cástor tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos com o nariz pronunciado dos Snape, e Pólux tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos bem pretos e feições de um Lupin legítimo.

– Oh, Severus... Eles são tão lindos... – Ele se agachou e beijou cada um no topo da cabeça.

Mas seu marido não parecia nada feliz. Na verdade, ele estava até um tanto pálido. Nesse momento, Dumbledore emergiu da alcova, trazendo, a seu lado, um conhecido cão preto enorme, quase do tamanho de um urso.

Foi a vez de Remus perder a cor e virar-se para Severus. O Mestre de Poções estava ligeiramente lívido. As crianças, por sua vez, bateram palmas para o bicho.

– Parece que, no último minuto, você fez sua escolha, Remus – ele disse, de cada palavra pareciam cair pingos de gelo.

– Não, Sev, eu escolhi você! Minha escolha foi por você, eu juro!

– Fui eu quem disse a Black onde você estava. Eu queria que você tivesse uma chance de se despedir corretamente. Aparentemente, você fez bem mais do que apenas dizer adeus.

Percebendo a tensão, Nigella começou a chorar, e Severus a pegou no colo, afastando-se de Remus, que tentava dizer:

– Não, Severus, por favor, me escute. Eu não sei por que Sirius está aqui, mas não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Dumbledore pigarreou antes de dizer:

– Na verdade, Remus, você tem muito a ver com o que aconteceu.

Sirius voltou a sua forma humana e tentou dizer ao indignado Mestre de Poções:

– Mas não é nada do que você está pensando, Snape.

As crianças se agitaram diante da transformação de Sirius, e Remus tentou acalmá-las. O lobisomem, contudo, continuou tentando entender:

– Mas se você ainda está aqui... Sirius, você encontrou outro alguém?

– Não, seu tolo. Foi você mesmo. Seu amor me deu condições para ficar.

Snape inspirou fortemente, contendo uma obscenidade, e ninando Nigella, que ainda choramingava.

– Mas não é mais a mesma coisa – insistiu Remus. – Eu lhe disse que amo Severus.

– Eu sei disso – Sirius sorria.

Dumbledore interveio:

– Talvez eu possa esclarecer. Uma das condições da permanência de Sirius nesse plano era de que outra pessoa o aceitasse em sua alma, ou seja, que Sirius fosse marcado dentro dessa outra pessoa profundamente, para sempre. Remus perfez essa condição.

– Mas eu amo Severus – repetiu o licantropo. – Já lhe disse, Sirius: lamento, mas não vou deixar minha família. Não vou deixar meu marido. Amo Severus.

– Mas você me disse que me amava também, não disse? E que nunca deixaria de me amar.

– Não do mesmo jeito que Severus – Remus temia que seu marido simplesmente pegasse as crianças naquele momento e o abandonasse ali mesmo. – Severus, por favor, me escute. Não vou negar que Sirius é uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida, mas é a você que eu quero. É com você que quero envelhecer e criar nossos filhos.

– Eis sua resposta, Remus, meu rapaz – garantiu Dumbledore. – Basta seu amor sincero e incondicional por Sirius, mesmo que você não o veja com os mesmos olhos da juventude. Um sentimento tão profundo como o que vocês tiveram deixa marcas na alma.

– Mas como eu posso amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

– Você ama bem mais do que duas pessoas. Você ama Severus e ama suas crianças. Ama Sirius, ama Harry como a um filho, ama Ginny por causa de Harry e por aí vai. Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensa, amor é amor, seja de que forma for. E se for sincero e verdadeiro, não se acaba nunca. Vence até a morte – por isso Sirius pôde voltar de Além do Véu.

Remus colocou Cástor de volta no carrinho junto com os irmãos. Severus o encarou, os olhos negros brilhando.

– Bom, isso resolve um problema.

– Qual?

– Com Potter na Austrália, as crianças vão precisar de um tio que more mais perto. – Severus deu de ombros. – E Pólux precisa mesmo de um padrinho. Albus não pode ser padrinho de dois, e Nigella está prometida para McGonagall.

Sirius arregalou os olhos:

– Vai me deixar ser padrinho de um filho seu?

– Oh, bem. Eu poderia deixar Remus me "convencer" através de sexo e chantagem, durante semanas a fio. Mas isso é o mínimo que posso fazer para deixar claro e sem sombra de dúvidas que você é bem-vindo em nossa casa.

O animago não sabia o que dizer, abismado. Aproveitando o silêncio de Sirius, Remus cochichou a Severus:

– Essa noite mesmo você vai ter uma recompensa...

Os olhos do Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts se voltaram para Remus, e brilhavam com uma intensidade que surpreendeu Sirius. O animago pigarreou:

– Eu... fico honrado além das palavras, Snape.

Dumbledore bateu palmas:

– Excelente! Eu já convidei Sirius para substituir Minerva, que pretende passar o próximo ano fazendo pesquisas sobre entidades metamorfas na Floresta Negra alemã. Até tomar posse como Professor Interino de Transfiguração, Sirius será um convidado de Hogwarts.

Remus indagou, com um sorriso:

– Isso por um acaso quer dizer que nós ganhamos uma babá?

– Oh, claro. – Sirius ofereceu-se de bom grado. – Sabe que eu adoro crianças. Até trocava as fraldas de Harry.

– E eu também quero me oferecer – disse Dumbledore, inclinando-se para brincar com Pólux, que se esticava todo para puxar-lhe a barba. – Se puder ajudar... Oh, que gracinha! – Pólux agarrou-se nas barbas de Dumbledore e soltou um gritinho de satisfação.

– E você já tomou seu banho antipulgas?

– Severus!

– Só checando. Bem, nesse caso, tome aqui – Ele passou a pequena Nigella para o colo de Sirius, que de tão surpreso nem reagiu. – Nós os apanharemos na hora do jantar. Eles estão de fralda trocada, e qualquer coisa pode chamar o elfo chamado Tibby.

– O quê, _agora_? Mas... mas...

– O que foi, Black? Não dá conta de três bebezinhos?

– Claro que sim, mas... vocês não têm aulas para dar?

– Eu estou de licença-maternidade e Remus hoje está indisposto com a lua cheia.

– Eu estou?

– Você me prometeu uma recompensa. Não quero esperar até a noite.

Agora os olhos de Remus estavam brilhando,e ele avisou aos outros:

– Não nos esperem para o almoço.

Sirius ia fazer um comentário, mas teve que se contentar em gritar mais um:

– **AI! **–Mais uma vez, Nigella tinha cravado os dentinhos em seu dedo, e Sirius olhou para ela, incrédulo: – Como pode ter tanta força? Mas você nem tem todos os dentes ainda!...

A menina sorriu com o canto da boquinha, um sorrisinho sarcástico típico de um Snape. Seus dois papais aproveitaram para sair sorrateiramente, e Sirius suspirou, imaginando que iria pagar todos os seus pecados até a hora do jantar com os três herdeiros Snape-Lupin.

**THE END**

Reviews, please!


End file.
